


Burn (fix it fic)

by teenbeachstan



Category: burn- patrick ness
Genre: Dragons, Fix-It, i shipped two characters and they didnt end up together so thats what im doing, it would help if you already read it but hey its okay if not youd probably still understand, surprisingly a good male author, the book is burn by patrick ness, this is a fix it fic for a book i read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenbeachstan/pseuds/teenbeachstan
Summary: hi so if you didnt see tags this is a fizx it fic for a book i read (burn by patrick ness) and its rlly good i reccomend it! this is me "fixing" the ending so yeah Lol
Comments: 1





	1. Twenty Seven

Sarah nearly missed it. She had been consciously looking away from Kazimir’s nakedness-again, this has been such a weird week- when fire wasn’t being breathed or mountaintops being nuked. But now he was waving urgently (for him). Ignoring the mind-warping terror that told her to run the other way, she jumped back over the fence. She stumbled a couple times, but kept going toward his outstretched hand. 

Toward the giant red dragon, watching Sarah like fury itself.

“And what exactly will she do?” the Goddess said, watching Sarah stop next to Kazimir. “She will not survive my flames so easily.”

“She will stop you,” Kazimir said. “The prophecies say so.” 

The dragon billowed out her wings, and Sarah remembered the pose from Kazimir on the night her father hired him in the gas station parking lot. How different his form had changed since then, once a silvery blue dragon, and now a man, the same species as her. Then, she realized the Goddess was making herself look her most threatening, as if Sarah wasn’t terrified enough-

The dragon was afraid of her.

It took all of Sarah’s courage not to back away as she came nearer. And nearer. She felt Kazimir take hand, the other still holding the Spur of the Goddess, sticky with his own blood. She felt as if the only thing keeping her standing was the grounding presence of the man, once dragon, beside her. 

The dragon brought two great nostrils up to Sarah and inhaled hugely, again reminding her of that night by the gas station. 

“There is no magic in her,” the dragon said, watching Sarah from less than a foot away. “She is human, through and through. She is nothing special.”  
“She never has been,” Kazimir said.

“Then what am I doing here?” Sarah squeaked, feeling slightly disappointed that he hadn’t protested.

“The prophecy said you would be in the right place at the right time,” Kazimir said. “And so you are.”

He leapt forward and, just like Malcom had done to him in another world, he slashed at the dragon’s neck with her own Spur.

The dragon flinched, a winged claw flying to her neck to feel the wound. She roared, but then she laughed.

“A scratch,” she said, leaning back down toward Kazimir. “That was your plan? Have the girl distract me, while you tried to kill me with my own claw? I shall chew you both alive, then spit out your screaming bones.”

“I was not trying to kill you,” Kazimir said. “My blood alone was not enough.”

“Enough for what?” The dragon said.

Intoning the words, invoking the magic through her blood, Kazimir activated the Spur of the Goddess and shot her with the same spit of spiral light that had recently destroyed a satellite.

It wasn’t working. The light was hitting her, just as it had hit the radio tower, just as it had the satellite, but it was like she was being sprayed with a strong firehose. It knocked her back, but it didn’t seem to be doing any harm. It was as ineffective as dragonfire.

Kazimir finally lowered the spur as she rose into the air.

“Shit,” Kazmir said as he turned to Sarah. “Run!”

He grabbed her hand, and they ran. The dragon wheeled into the air, a roar of pure fury coming out of her now, as she turned on them.

“No,” Sarah said, sprinting for the fence, as if those three feet of wood planks were going to protect her. “Please.”

Kazimir was looking behind as they went, firing the Spur at the dragon again and again, trying to desperately keep her at bay.

“It did not work!” he shouted.

“No kidding!”

“But the prophecy!”

He fired again, but she was on them, above them. They could even see the cold air turning to steam as it roared down her throat, ready to incinerate them.

The army opened fire.

Sarah screamed against the sound of the artillery. It was so loud, she thought she’d go mad. She felt a weight against her front, keeping her against the ground, and slowly realized it was Kazimir, trying to shield her from any stray bullet that came their way. They were in an insanely dangerous place, but running would have been suicide. 

She turned her head up to his. 

“It’s over,” She said. “Isn’t it?”

He nodded slowly, and she knew it really was. They had failed to stop the dragon, failed to even hurt her much. There was no option left but to drop the biggest bomb the army had on top of her and hope it did the trick. 

Everything was lost. Her family in the other world, her family in this world. And soon all hope. Kazimir’s arms were around her neck, and in the cataclysm of the barrage, she took them in her hands and held them right back.

It was the end. They would face it together.

“You were remarkable,” he said into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

“You, too,” She said.

As they huddled against the ground, waiting for the world to end, she leaned forward, and kissed him. 

One blast punched a hole in the dragon's wing. The Goddess cried out in pain,wheeled to one side and flew towards the barn. 

There was a man still standing on the open second floor of the barn. Others were trying to escape, but this man stood his ground as the dragon steadied herself in the air with the hole in her wing. The dragon seemed to recognize him.

The man held a little girl in his arms, but it was him she knew. She flapped her great wings to slow herself, landing in a muddy part of the drive. 

“You,” she said.

The man stared back at her, eyes wide.  
“Dernovich,” she said. The mortars were still firing, loud and heavy, but the barn seemed just slightly out of range. That would change soon, of course.

“You know me?” Dernovich shouted, astonished yet still not fleeing. “How do you know me?”

The dragon didn’t answer. She paused for a moment, but it was a moment too long. 

As she took in a breath to destroy them, Jason Inagawa, unheard under the artillery, drove a truck directly into her belly, his family’s steel plow attached to the hood.

She cried out, and instead of a blast of fire, a rush of acid spilled from her mouth. She fell forward over the truck, roaring. 

“No,” she said, her great voice gurgling as she collapsed.

Malcolm stood in front of her, which seemed to shock the Goddess. “Goodbye, Mitera Thea,” he said.

A pulse of magic flew out of her in a great circle, unleashed from her body, all that had ever bound her together and allowed her to live, to be, to do destroy, exploded from her. It blew out the windows of the farmhouse, knocked Jason and Malcom to the ground, and made Kazimir hold Sarah tighter.

The dragon who had been Agent Veronica Woolf was dead.


	2. Twenty Eight

"One blow?" Agent Dernovich said, as they stood over her corpse later, after he had called off the nukes. "All that, and it only took one blow to kill her?"

"You have to know exactly where." malcom said, glancing up at the other man, who looked surprised to see tears in his eyes. "It's a rare chance, almost a folk legend. And exceptionally difficult to pull off."

"No kidding," Agend Dernovish said, still holding his daughter in his arms.

"It wasn't me, after all," Sarah said. "I wasn't the girl."

She turned to look at Kazimir, who she hadn't yet talked to about her end-of-the-world kiss. "Without you," Kazimir said, "I would have never got the Goddess' blood. Which would have never put her in the right place to see the other girl. Not that I had any idea what was happening at the time, to be honest, but there it is. Prophecy."

He shrugged, back in the clothes of Gareth Dewhurst, another bandanna tied around his lost eye. "You were crucial."

"My father died in the other world for my crucialness," she said. "And Jason."

"But billions were saved." He gently put an arm around her, making her face heat up. "It feels like a terrible exchange. And it is. But she is defeated, which she would not be if you were not you."

"Me, the girl who wasn't special."

Kazimir sighed. Then suddenly, he was pulling her in, so close she could smell the sweat from his hair. 

He put a hand to her cheek, caressing her. "You saved a world. I would take your brand of non-special any day."

And with that, his lips met hers. This kiss was softer than before, since now there wasn't a dragon about to kill them. She sighed as he nipped at her bottom lip, yearning for more.

They pulled away from each other when Agent Dernovich coughed loudly into his fist. 

Apparently, the General wanted to pull Kazimir and Sarah in for questioning, but Agend Dernovich had given them his sworn promise that they were free to leave after that, as much as General Kraft wanted to learn more about the dragon hiding under Kazimir's skin.

"I told the general you wouldn't take kindly to that," Agend Dernovich had said to them. "So we're just going to call you an ambassador, which has a special status."

"That convinved him, did it?" Kazimir had said in return, his hand still slipped around Sarah's waist.

"I hate to say it," the agent said, "but if you stay here, you're going to need an ally. I'll be that ally, fi you allow me. I saw what you did here. I won't forget it."

"So are you?" Sarah asked Kazimir now.

"Am I what?" 

"Staying here? In this world?"

"Give up my dragon form?" He looked at the bandage on his hand, where the blood stained black. "Or face another world war in the one we came from and perhaps give up any form forever?" He looked at her. "Give up you? Not my favorite choice. What about you?"

She saw her parents- well, her _alive_ parents, Darlene and Gareth, standing together. They'd not left each others side. Darlene had offered her her old room back if she wanted it.

"I've got nothing to go back to," she told Kazimir, drawing circles with her fingers on the top of his thigh.

He squeezed her shoulders. "It will be nice to have a friend here."

She laughed. "That's what we are?"

He didn't blush like she did, but he did shoot her a sheepish smile. "As a dragon, I'd never cared for someone like this. I lived in solitude,"

Sarah paused. "Does that mean you'll never be a dragon again?"

"I will _always_ be a dragon, Sarah Dehurst," He said, flashing her a devilish smile. "No matter how I look."

He turned to the corpse of the Goddess, massively terrifying still, a hill on its own on this little farm, tucked away in this little corner of the state. "Besides, you saw it when she died. We all saw it."

"That pulse?"

"That pulse. A Goddess can never truly be killed. Her magic is all over the world now. _Dragon_ magic."

"Which means?"

He looked concerned. "It means this world may have some adjusting to do." Kazimir brushed a stray curl from her face. "But I feel strong," he said. "Stronger than I have felt since I got here. The magic rises. Who knows where it will stop? Perhaps I will be able to change forms, or size, at will."

"That's a terrifying thought."

"An exciting one," He turned and smirked as he acked away towards the approaching general. "Especially if you are to be having _relations_ with me, Sarah Dewhurst."

\--(I included this part because I find it funny)

They walked out behind the barn, away from the farmhouse, away from the hustle of the soldiers. Malcom had agreed to an interview later. Kazimir was in his. Sarah had gladly agreed to be next. No one expected or could have known what they were about to do.

Sarah and Malcom- and Jason, who'd come along out of curiosity- walked past her 3 pigs, oinking happily as they saw Sarah. The three huamsn went behind the barn, and Malcom took the spur out of his pocket.

"They're going to be really mad when they find out it wasn't actually destroyed, just stolen," Jason said.

"Do you trust a weapon this powerful with the general, the person who blew up a mountaintop?"

Sarah put a hand to Malcom's chest. "You realize what you're going back to, a world where you might see more than a mountaintop nuked. The might already be dropping bombs there."

"Doesn't matter," he said. "I have to find him."

"It's been days, he could be anywhere."

"Wherever he is, I left him in a pile of trouble. I have to get him out of it," He met her eyes, as he so rarely did in this world. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for everything that led to this. I'm sorry for coming to kill you."

"You failed, though," Sarah said, with a slight smile. "so that turned out okay."

He was surprised when he felt a sudden pressure of arms around him. Sarah was hugging him. He slowly put one hand on her back to return it. He would probably never see her again. This unknown girl who had played the largest part in shaping his life and who he had only actually known for the briefest few days.

She let him go. "I'll ask you one last time," Sarah said. "Are you _sure?_ "

"I have to," Malcom said. "I love him."

"Love him?" Jason said, looking confused. "Like a brother?"

(No, not like a brother ;))


End file.
